Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Lore
Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em '''Character Movesets feature '''Cutscenes before and after the moveset video itself, like in every other Lawl. However, TSLBAE's cutscenes are set in a connected universe, rather than being a simple introduction to the character. The connected story built from the scenes started at Hulk Hogan's moveset. Cutscene Synopsises Waligie (Old Version) Intro Spitting Image Ronald Reagan is displeased after finding out russians have created their third Lawl spinoff. He gets an idea to "Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em", and puts his researching team on work. Waligie (New Version) Intro A shadowy figure walks through a forest into a castle, and finds a film projector, figure presses it on and shows a video first showing TSLBAE logo and then moving inside the film as Spitting Image Ronald Reagan is displeased that russians have created their third lawl spinoff. He gets an idea to "Throw Some Lawl Back At Em" and demands his research team to call Waligie as the first character. Meanwhile in the center of the Earth, Waligie hears his name being mentioned. Outro Vince Russo walks to TSLBAE Headquarters in the middle of a rainy day, declaring it is his turn. Spitting Image Ronald Reagan (Old Version) Intro Ronald Reagan introduces Konstantin Chernenko and russian service guards to his moveset. Outro The russians laugh at Ronald's moveset, and Chernenko doesn't reply. So Reagan decides he needs a really hard negotiator. Spitting Image Ronald Reagan (New Version) Intro Ronald Reagan introduces Konstantin Chernenko and russian service guards to his moveset. Outro The russians laugh at Reagan's moveset after watching it. He decides to call a "really tough negotiator" which goes to Hulk Hogan's answering machine. Reagan dismisses the Answering Machine and demands him to be on the HQ tonight, as Vince Russo watches. Hulk Hogan Intro Mean Gene interviews Hogan about his upcoming moveset, but they get interrupted by Vince Russo. Russo states these kind of intros are in every moveset and demands Hogan to not let him down. Outro Russo arrives backstage in TSLBAE offices, where he makes a deal with Kevin Sullivan to team up against Hogan and the "Lawlmaniacs". ODEMH Intro Vince Russo, Ronald Reagan and Hogan have arrived in Mains Hall, where meidum David Wells talks about ghosts he has seen just recently. Hogan and Reagan are investigating a strange door which Hogan finds unusually cold. Russo isn't interested in David's stories and insults his beliefs, which makes David cry. Russo leaves with Hogan and Reagan, leaving the door alone. At night, out of the door comes ODEMH, who SulBefore is joyed to see. Bluster Kong Intro Russo introduces Bluster Kong (who had won a fan poll which followed ODEMH's moveset) to rest of the TSLBAE roster. He's read about him in the internet and promises nobody will get ripped off tonight. Outro Sullivan is baffled at Bluster's presence, who explains that he's just "taking his rightful place as Bluster". Russo interrupts his complimenting as Vince tells Bluster he let him down, and that he's lost his edge. Russo tells that TSLBAE needs to change and evolve from being just moveset as Sullivan and ODEMH teleport away. Bluster replies to Russo that he is way too accident prone to be near anything, which makes Russo angry. He is willing to fire him and cusses Bluster off, who just leaves. After he's left the shot, a pair of shadows run through the corridor. 60's Moomintroll Intro David Wells has come to TSLBAE office with his work partner Cianan O'Keeffe to investigate mysterious footsteps, actually caused by 60's Moomintroll and his friend Bobby. Cianan believes they are just caused by plumbing or doors creaking. 60's Moomintroll is sneaking into the roster-inclusion computer when Bobby is alerted by the arrival of Russo and Sullivan. Russo is still busy insulting Bluster. David Wells notices 60's Moomintroll's presence, and pretends to get possessed. 60's Moomintroll is annoyed by David's behaviour and complains loudly about it. He is then alerted by Russo who is asking about his and Bobby's reason to be in the offices. Moomin explains that he has wanted to become part of the Lawl with Bobby. Russo lets him to join the series. Dr. Nick Laslowicz Intro Laslowicz has been invented to TSLBAE offices, where Kevin Sullivan wants to see what powers he really possesses. Laslowicz replies he could rip Sullivan's arm off. Russo says he considers NIck to be very intelligent and has huge respect for him. Nick states he will join the series if the situation warrants it. Melies Moon Intro The scene begins displaying the Melies Moon's highlight moments at Loyal Fumble. Then it returns to real scene as Moon flies through a cityscape to TSLBAE Offices. Moomintroll and Bobby are watching the newcomer in fear, as Russo leaves after seeing the giant moon arrive. Outro Sullivan gathers his team at night and tells Melies Moon that he is the final part he needs in his plan to destroy Hulk Hogan. As Sullivan laments about the incoming end, Hogan hears him when he is watching TV with Reagan, and Melies Moon and ODEMH leave the offices to fly through the city. Sullivan says that the future of him ruling over Hogan can't be prevented, as he knows the past, present and the future. After this Sullivan teleports away, but Bluster has heard his rant and gets worried. Walrus Grandpa Intro Hookbeak is demanding rest of his men to be quiet as he plans to give a present to Mama Umbridge, Hookbeak accidentally calls her a "sir" which makes her get angry. Hookbeak reveals he wants to give Goldwing the Fairy as a gift to her. The discussion is interrupted by Walrus Grandpa who threatens to take Goldwing back and put an end to Hookbeak's plans. He gets suddenly teleported to TSLBAE Headquarters by Kevin Sullivan, who makes him think "they" have an really devious plan. Walrus Grandpa proceeds to help out Sullivan, but 60's Moomintroll and Bobby are watching the event. Outro Hulk Hogan walks through the corridors of TSLBAE HQ, when he hears a strange noise, this causes him to teleport away. Bluster hears Sullivan's words echoing, and the scene cuts to Bluster on Barrelcopter, Waligie on his car and Spitting Image Ronald Reagan and Moomintroll on Ronnie's jet as Bluster vows to save Hulk. Meanwhile inside the catacombs of mysterious place, Vince Russo exits proudly laughing as a blue-haired man, Hakuoh, compliments Russo's spirit. He then looks down on a paper revealing the "Loyal Academy Principal Project" and failed principal candidates (Frollo, Skapokon, Sabrina Skunk, Mama Umbridge, Tito Dick, SiIvaGunner and "Ron") Scrolling Through The Menu Outro In the "Important Building", Vince Russo tells Cianan O'Keeffe that he couldn't believe he could become the Lawl Champion, Cianan replies by believing that they should get more objective from now on. Meanwhile, Chris Thorndyke spies on their conversation. Globglogabgalab Outro Globglogabgalab compliments the moveset of his, and asks Russo's thoughts, Russo just asks what's next. Globglogabgalab then asks where does he live. Russo points at the trash can. A bit baffled, Globglogabgalab dives in the trash can and Russo calls Globglogabgalab a "waste" to himself. He's then scared by Retold Crash who heard the next one be called. Category:Special Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em